


Moonflow

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Series: Halcyon: Sormik Week 2016 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sormik Week 2016, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is born from the water. It gives life, yet the children of the sea lacked something so important: a soul. When Sorey crosses paths with the merman Mikleo, an opportunity comes for something completely new to be born between them.</p><p>(Super Late) Prompt Fill for Sormik Week Day 1: Water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonflow

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't participate in Sormik Week when it first happened but I'm determined to fill the prompts, no matter how late!! It gives me a good excuse to get my writing flow back while indulging in all the soymilk ^q^ Anywho, I wrote this because I was surprised by the lack of mermaid AU fics considering Mikleo is a water seraph and I had a mighty need. Hopefully its not, like, oversaturated with sentimentality BUT HEY WATER ELEMENT IS ALL ABOUT SENTIMENTALITY SO HERE WE GO.
> 
> Also I wrote this imagining Epileo because his floofy long hair is perf mermaid hair ^q^

The word “soulless” was so cruel. 

The deep-purple of those twilight eyes were perhaps so bewitching as to be frightening, the shimmering glass of scales adorning those pale arms might be unnerving in their beauty, the lyrical voice like lost ocean breezes might give off the appearance of an elusive creature from imagination -- that was the allure of the so-called soulless creatures of the sea, rumored in legends to lead sailors to their deaths and bring storms. Only something without a soul could drag lives down to the unknown depths and drown them. Maybe in taking the lives of the innocent, these mythical creatures could hope to  _ steal  _ their souls.

But Sorey knew better. He knew such legends were nothing but malicious tales painted in fear for the unknown sea and its equally mysterious creatures. For Sorey, that mystery brought the urge to discover, and now he could sit on the dock marveling his greatest discovery yet. 

“Hey,” he said, “how do you even look for a soul?” 

Everything that Mikleo appeared as and did was mystical. 

Water appeared not to be around him, but a part of him, his long white hair fluttering just below the surface of the ocean like jellyfish tendrils. His long, webbed fingers traced over the surface of the secluded dock with slow, deliberate movements until he stopped at Sorey’s question. The only thing he answered with was a frown -- not that he could communicate much else since Sorey had gathered through the last year that Mikleo’s knowledge of any human language was limited. He seemed to understand most of what Sorey said, but he couldn’t say much in return. Sure, Sorey taught him phrases here and there and in return Mikleo taught him the meanings of particular sequences of whistles and clicks, but they hadn’t gotten to anything as advanced as trying to describe a  _ soul _ .

Uselessly, Sorey tried gesturing about, but he couldn’t figure out how to make his question clearer. “Like… They never gave you any clues, the ones who could find it? Is it different for everyone or something?” 

Mikleo stared at him with his twilight eyes, hesitating to answer. He started to gesture too, except with splashing motions with his long, scaly tail, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Seeing the edge of fear, Sorey decided to drop the questions and take off his boots to dip his feet in the water. It was part-distraction for Mikleo, who enjoyed marveling over his legs as Sorey did over his tail. It worked, as Mikleo made a low, fascinated whistling sound and mimicked Sorey’s splashing motions.

“You’re really simple sometimes, you know that?” he said with a laugh.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, sensing he was being made fun of. His hand wrapped around Sorey’s ankle, tugging as if threatening to pull him down.

“Uwahh, okay okay, I’m sorry!” 

The life Sorey spent traveling on the sea with his friend Rose and their group meant he was no stranger to all the myths of the sea -- the monsters, the strange, the alluring -- but only one creature had such controversial lore tied to it to be classified as all three, and he so happened to be right in front of Sorey. 

Without a doubt, Mikleo -- a name Sorey had come up with himself to match Mikleo’s rather forceful nature, that and his actual name communicated through porpoise-like clicks and whistles wasn’t something Sorey could replicate all that well -- was the most fascinating creature Sorey had ever met. 

It was only by chance that their paths had crossed after Sorey spotted something struggling underwater with a net from a ship that had meant to capture it before it escaped. Sorey didn’t have to even think twice before jumping off his own ship to cut the creature loose from the heavy, coarse rope cutting into its skin. But the shimmering flow of silver had gradually become a more recognizable form with pale arms and a slender torso leading down to an aqua-silver tail more dazzling than any assortment of jewelry.

And then, in the middle of the struggle of getting the captured person (???) free, Sorey’s foot tangled in the net, dragging him down under the water, where he met a pair of large, lavender eyes -- drinking him in as if he were a spectacle, lingering with distrust. But just as Sorey had saved the creature’s life, he saved Sorey’s. 

From that moment on, it seemed a sort of insatiable curiosity seemed to grow in Mikleo, who would sometimes follow the Sparrowfeather’s merchant ship just for a glimpse of Sorey, staring at him and then diving below the waters when he was spotted by his target. Well, Sorey was just as curious about Mikleo, and urged him to talk until they came to the mutual relationship they had now. They were each other’s secret, and Sorey had sworn Rose to secrecy when she wouldn’t stop asking where he went off to sometimes. It was a shame that they had to hide from everyone to meet, but humans were convinced merpeople were myths -- if word got out about Mikleo, he might get hurt and captured again, and Sorey would do anything to keep that from happening. 

_ If only humans and merpeople could co-exist. I wonder if that’s impossible? But me and Mikleo get along just fine, despite our differences _ .

As beautiful and intelligent as Mikleo was though, there seemed to be a single precious thing he and all his kind lacked and sought after once they reached a certain age. Mikleo had reached that age and had been searching that day he was almost captured by humans and Sorey saved him. And so ever since, Sorey had been helping Mikleo out on his rather literal soul-search.

It was -- a lot easier said than done. Sorey was a romantic, sure, but a philospher he was not. He had no idea what a soul was like, despite Mikleo’s frustrated proclamations that humans had one, so  _ Sorey  _ should be the one knowledgable about the subject.

Well, Sorey did his best, though he couldn’t say if his attempts were helping. If he were honest, he would say it was more like he kept supplying Mikleo with miscellaneous human junk like porcelain cups and music boxes. But just like an aloof cat, Mikleo would pretend to be critical with what Sorey gave him, but he’d always keep it, adding it to his human treasures he kept underwater. 

When his ankle was free of Mikleo’s hold, Sorey shrugged off the bag from his shoulder and opened it up. As soon as his bag hit the dock, Mikleo perked up, even as he feigned disinterest. It made Sorey laugh at how childish Mikleo could look sometimes. 

He pulled out a rectangular mirror from his bag, about the size of his hand. Its shiny aqua frame had reminded Sorey of the shimmer of Mikleo’s tail. It wasn’t the full reason that he got it with Mikleo in mind, but a good part of it. 

“There’s some interesting superstitions around mirrors, so I was thinking maybe this would help you. Oh right! This is called a mirror.” 

Mikleo stared at the object in Sorey’s hand. “Mee-or.” He shook his head, dissatisfied with his pronunciation. Even mermen could be perfectionists apparently, or maybe that was just a trait unique to Mikleo’s personality. “Meer-rer,” he tried again, and nodded. “What is meer-rer, Sorey?” 

“It reflects. Kinda like water does, only more clearly. See look -- smile~!” Sorey turned the mirror to face Mikleo, who immediately let out a startled whistle at the sight of his reflection. He swam back, then came close again, eyes wide and fixated the image of himself in the mirror. 

Tilting his head in curiosity, the apprehension gradually left Mikleo’s expression as he brought his hand up. One of his long, clawlike nails reached out to tap at the glass. Then, seeing Sorey was offering it out, took the mirror and started comparing his distorted reflection in the water to the clear image in his hands. He frowned in concentration, appearing to study his reflection diligently. That analytical kind of air made Mikleo look incredibly humanlike. 

Pleased that Mikleo was taking to his gift well, Sorey explained, “Some human superstitions say you see your true self in a mirror. That’s why some mythical creatures can’t be reflected in mirrors, because they have no soul.” Sorey realized he was saying “mythical” loosely, because if Mikleo existed, then what about the so-called soulless vampires or demons…? He decided he wasn’t going to ponder that too deeply.

“No soul?” Mikleo touched the surface of the mirror.

Sorey nodded, smiling. “But look, you can see yourself just fine, right? Maybe you don’t have to go looking after all, Mikleo, because you already have one.” 

Mikleo turned the mirror so that it reflected Sorey, who waved for Mikleo’s entertainment. Mikleo looked surprised and delighted. 

“Pfft, what, did you think I wouldn’t have a reflection?” 

With a hum, Mikleo turned the mirror back to him. “Same as Sorey…” Mikleo stared at the mirror for a long while, turning it over and over before lowering it, pressing it to his collar. His gaze was faraway, staring out at the horizon. When he blinked he seemed to remember where he was and looked up at Sorey with a carefully neutral look in his eyes.

“Sorey bring home soul for Mikleo, now does Sorey go?” 

Now Sorey tilted his head, but from confusion. “Why would I go?” 

Mikleo thought deeply, trying to figure out how to communicate what was undoubtedly a heavy network of feelings, tangled like seaweed. Finally, he said, “I am -- is not -- sad? I am --  _ happy _ .” He pressed the mirror closer to him, like it was something precious. “Sorey help bring home, I am happy no more looking. But...”

What was happening? Could it be -- Mikleo was worried about Sorey leaving him? His body language and struggled words did carry a note of distress. Maybe Mikleo thought that once Sorey gave him a soul, there would be no reason Sorey would want to see him. If it was in terms like that though, then  _ Sorey  _ should be the one worrying if Mikleo would suddenly have no interest in him once he fulfilled his promise. 

But Sorey never thought of his and Mikleo’s relationship as something so simple. He had actually been under the impression that they were  _ friends _ , and he hoped that they could continue to see each other more and more, exchanging stories and legends of their worlds, teaching each other more about themselves. Letting go of Mikleo was nowhere in Sorey’s plans.

Mikleo continued on in the silence, voice as brimming with complicated emotion as the overlapping waves. “Sorey is -- not same. Sorey and Mikleo is not same. Sorey is with the humans. Is forever. But Mikleo is...” He glanced at Sorey’s feet in the water. “No legs.” He shook his head slowly, expression hidden by his long silver bangs. “No legs.” The feelings seemed to finally bubble up more than he could express in human language as he switched to whistling and clicking, the sounds low and distant. 

Touch. He wanted to touch Mikleo, to hold him and make him take back those lonely words. “Hey, what happened to you saying that we were the same? Maybe we’re different species, but I really love spending time with you, Mikleo.” Sorey’s heart was hammering in his chest.  _ It would be ideal for us to be the same, but I don’t want something like this to keep us apart _ . “We’re friends, right?”

Mikleo perked up at the sound of the very first word Sorey had taught him. 

“ _ I’m your friend. I won’t hurt you _ .”

“Friend.” The mirror was pointed at Sorey again, his reflection in it. Mikleo stared as if utterly captivated, then nodded with deep understanding, as if something suddenly made sense to him. 

“Mikleo?”

Mikleo’s tail lightly splashed about, not answering. He sank under the water, and Sorey watched the beautiful glimmer of his scales and hair flow back and forth under the waves. The gesture looked a lot like thoughtful pacing. 

After what felt like hours, Mikleo resurfaced, and immediately he grabbed for Sorey’s leg. Sorey only had time for a call of Mikleo’s name turn into a loud yelp when he was dragged from the dock with startling strength and fell unceremoniously into the water. 

Well, Mikleo could be as mischievous as legends painted mermaids when he wanted to be.

With wild flaps of his arms, Sorey broke the surface, spitting saltwater out and slicking back his soaked bangs. “M-Mikleo!? What did you go and do that for?”

“Sorey.” Mikleo, utterly oblivious to Sorey’s indignation, grabbed him again -- by the bicep this time, bringing them close. Whatever aim he had, he wasn’t willing to let anything interrupt him. Sorey felt the thick, strong length of Mikleo’s tail curl around his waist, keeping him close to his side and afloat.

The contact was more than Sorey ever had with Mikleo (and that was counting the times they held hands whenever he joined Mikleo on a swim, or when he discovered Mikleo was actually ticklish under his gills on the sides of his body). Out of pure instinct or simply to get even closer, Sorey held Mikleo’s slender waist. 

Mikleo held the mirror up in front of them, and Sorey stared blankly at the image of their reflection. He looked over at the reflected Mikleo, the concentrated look in his eyes gradually melting to something soft. Sorey had never seen such an expression on him before. 

“Mikleo... Are you okay?” 

When Mikleo replied, it was in his own language, but it sounded like he was talking to Sorey, who could only understand maybe one word in the whole monologue. His tone was soft, and completely reverent, like his heart was communicating with Sorey's. But Sorey doubted that he had heard Mikleo correctly, his language was so confusing, there was no way their conversation had anything to do with -- with  _ that _ .

Right? Sorey was a romantic, that was why he could remember so clearly when Mikleo had taught him how to say “love”.

Sorey would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed how differently he felt around Mikleo. The occupation Mikleo had over his mind was much more than simple scientific curiosity, and his captivation wasn’t due to merely Mikleo’s spellbinding beauty. For a while now, he recognized that this mix of fascination and affection made something completely new, something beautiful and alive and vast and _deep_ , like the ocean. 

Sorey's voice was quiet, brimming with emotion. “Mikleo, do you feel that, too?" 

There was no way Mikleo could read his mind and know what Sorey was talking about, yet he received the smallest of smiles in reply. “Sorey is soul for Mikleo. Sorey is Mikleo soul.” For emphasis, Mikleo settled the mirror against his chest, over his heart, where Sorey could be reflected there like he inhabited inside the iridescent skin and porcelain bones, cradled by Mikleo’s hands.

Maybe merpeople really did drown their victims, but if it was Mikleo's heart, Sorey thought he had no problems being submerged in it. 

Sorey returned Mikleo's smile, no longer caring how wet he was or that his lips tasted like salt, because all he could take in anymore was Mikleo, his scent and feel and taste of his lips against Sorey's in a tender kiss. 

His mind, only for a moment, pulled him back to wonder if this gesture meant anything to Mikleo, when pale, scaly arms circled around Sorey's neck, cold lips warming up, sharp teeth gently biting his lips and tongue, the flavor of the sea and Mikleo. A kiss of where the land met the sea in an open embrace. 

 

 _Just like a mirror, my soul shows your reflection -- I am yours, and you are mine_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since water is about emotions and the inner self, I thought souls would be a good theme to have in the fic (mirrors too are an item associated with the element of water). Some legends say mermaids lack a soul, which gave basis for this piece. Even the original tale of "The Little Mermaid" had a tidbit like that, and the way she could supposedly obtain an immortal soul was with true love's kiss *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge for that kiss Sorey and Mikleo had huehue* I actually borrowed a bit from TLM (see: Mikleo collecting human items lol). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! It'd be cool to write more for this AU but I'm not sure if I could ever get to it o)-) Sormik writers and artists please supply more mermaid AU, I will take any and all *grabby hands*
> 
> Twitter, @fuwajellyfish  
> Tumblr, clears-jellyfish-dress


End file.
